Hinata's Song
by Anime Author in the dark
Summary: Hinata whats to make Naruto Happy by singing and a big festival but she mess up so she sings in an empty room however every one finds her and listens in.


**I did this on a spur of the moment when it popped in to my head oh and this is an original song wrote my self. And no there is no melody to it and yes I will have prove that wrote it so no stealy! (And yes are free to hate at the end I really don't care oh and watch out for what's in the letter.**

Hinata walked in to the music room. She at first was calm because it was rather quite only a few voices, but when she walked into the room she turned a very bright shade of red.

Hinata was a shy girl by heart but all these people in the music room that she'd have to sing in front of made her very nerves. But she really wanted to be the soloist who song at Hokage ceremony.

She sated down as a red head girl babbled on about Sakura being a fool for still loving Sasuke even though he was a traitor, and a another red head and a drown haired girl talking about Naruto.

Hinata blushed just at his name. She really wanted him to look at her with admiration in his eyes like he did when she fought in the chunni exams.

She listened carefully to all the song and people that went before her. When her turn came she went up and tried to sing. **(A/N: this is going to be bad)**

At first it was okay but to quite. "Excuse me, but we need you to sing a little louder." Lady Tsunade spoke pouring her self another cup of sake. **(A/N: 42 to be exacted) **

Went Hinata tried again it came out scratchy and high pitched and every covered their ears.

Hinata hung her head and listen to the others laugh as she sat down in her seat once again. The other girls where sneering and saying in whispers what a loser she was.

Hinata waited for all the other girls to be done and then watched as the room cleared.

They decided to just ask Sakura when she got back for her mission in the snow to watch a band of merchants.

Hinata waited as they left, once she was sure they were all gone and even checked the windows and the halls so that they were clear of people she deiced to try again only this time with no one around.

She took a deep breath and

_Don't you waaant to daance with me!_

The notes came out clear and loud in a good low tone. She was doing it, using her true voice**. (A/N: see I'm not evil) **

_Ohh, don't you waant to daance with me _

_We could dance the whole night though _

_Don't you want to sing with me _

_We could carry on with the wind _

_Don't you just want to be with me and hold me tiiight! ___

Lady Tsunade walked back cursing because she forgot her sake; she stopped when she heard such a wonderful voice filled the halls.

She ran tours the sound and stopped in front of the music room, she saw Naruto standing there wide eyed.

She looked in side the room at what he was gauging and saw Hinata sing in a low tuned voice with confides radiating out of every pour of her body as she danced around the room.

With very turn and every kick when her leg lift in the air, she was no longer the Hinata they knew.

_I know you like me and I know you want too_

_Soooo come daance with me for just one night _

_You lead and I'll sing_

_We will survive for just one night with no one but each other_

_So won't say you'll dance with me _

_And never let me down _

_And with no one to judge was at shyness fades a way._

_Soooo just come daaaance with me_

Hinata shook her hips from one direction to another and her hand flaring over her head.

She did another leap and a few more turns by now even Tsunade's jaw dropped her sake completely forgotten.

_Let's watch the stars shine with envy _

_Because toniiight no one can tell us what to do_

_We shine brighter then sun and the moon _

_Won't you so dance me tonight_

_Ohh, don't you waant to daance with me _

_We could dance the whole night though _

_Don't you want to sing with me _

_We could carry on with the wind _

_Don't you just want to be with me and hold me tiiight! ___

Neji and Lee came to the window that lead to the room just was she did and another spin and this time she did a flip.

Even though the glass they could hear her voice. "Lee," Neji whispered. "I need you to get a few people."

"Who might that be?" Lee asked "The whole Hyuuga clan."

_I can wait forever and you know I can _

_You with come to the haunting lour of my song_

_For you want to dance with me and I know you do _

_So dance and for forever more _

_Let's entangle the wind with fits of rage at our dance _

_So would to dance we me _

_We could dance forever for you know I love you _

_ And with that energy nothing could stop us _

_So if you love me to you'll dance ohhh, _

_Won't you daance with me I know you want to_

_Daance with me and we be forever intertwined_

_Woohwhoo, dance with me like you've never danced before_

Soon the whole village was crowed out side the door and in the window wanted to hear Hinata's song and even a few started to dance along.

Hinata was not aware of the crowd however because she had her eye closed! **(A/N: okay so I'm a little evil) **Even Hinata's father looked as if he didn't know her.

_Woohwhoo, won't you dance with me_

_And I will dance with you _

_And we will forever be happy_

_Cause I you want to _

_So dance with me and be my only_

_Dance with me _

_Ohh, don't you waant to daance with me _

_We could dance the whole night though _

_Don't you want to sing with me _

_We could carry on with the wind _

_Don't you just want to be with me and hold me tight! ___

_Won't you dance with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Hinata held the note for a good long time before she finally stopped and bowed to her believed invisible audiences.

But she heard real clapping and shouts of approval, when she opened her eyes she saw so many people staring at her. Even her own clan was holding people back as her father, sister, and cousin approached her with nods of approval.

She was so over whelmed her father accepted her! Then she heard a shout and turned to see Naruto running after her.

"Wooow, Hinata," he said. "I'll dance with you." And he flashed her a big bright grin.

Her father, sister and Neji glared at him though, even the clan members holding in the crowd.

"Touch her and you die! I don't care if you are the next hokage!" Neji shot a warning look, even Hyuuga nodding in agreement.

"Oh well then asking her the be the Hokage's wife when I'm older out." Naruto grinned. Totally serious, Hinata blushed.

"Y-y-you a-ar-are j-j-j-ju-j-u-ju-just saying that right." Hinata stuttered still tacking that she had sang in public.

Naruto turned to her and smiled, "Hinata who knew you had such a big voice it's amazing!"

He exclaimed then got really low to her ear and whispered in it much to the protest of her family.

"Now that you're my girl I'll be sure they don't stop us" That was it she reacted her limit and fainted.

Hinata woke up out of bed, it was all a dream. **(A/N: okay I'm a lot of evil) **

She was so shaken but the big try outs where to day and she was excised. She got up and ready her self.

As she zipped up her jacket when she found a note under her door she picked it up and read it.

Dear Hinata 

Did you know you sing when you sleep and you have a really nice voice. Don't worry about what Neji said yesterday, you're my girl after all. So just relax and do good in you audition like I said you have a good voice it's really loud to, but one day I'm gonna know what you sound like when you scream in pleasure right. ;) 

Love ,and I mean love, 

Naruto 

P.S. you are mine and I am yours so make sure you do make to many fan boys I hate to fight of more then 50.

Once again Hinata fainted before she even started her day.

**I'm not to nice am I? well then this make you think I'm even meaner there is no nor will ever be a part to because this is a one shot HEHE love to be mean! **

**READ REVIEW AND HATE ME **

**Thank you**


End file.
